


Along the Battlements

by carpe_cullen



Series: Red Templar!Cullen AU [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Lyrium Withdrawal, Recovery, Red Templar!Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpe_cullen/pseuds/carpe_cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Red Templar!Cullen AU that started with 'Loving the Enemy. The series will follow Cullen through his recovery and the relationships that will develop with Emilie and companions. There will be fluff, smut, angst, etc. :3</p>
<p>In this part, Cullen is finally able to move about, finding the battlements to be his favorite spot in Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along the Battlements

Since he woke from his coma, Cullen had been determined to be up and moving as soon as he could, being stuck to a cot wasn’t how he wanted to spend his days, especially when the beautiful Inquisitor would come and check on him when possible, though only a few days after he woke she had to leave to close a few remaining rifts after the defeat of Corypheus. Within a couple of weeks, he was able to move freely, only his withdrawal symptoms hindering him. The headaches were horrendous and at first he couldn’t find a strong enough remedy, but then he managed to climb to the battlements. The long walk of stone was peaceful, with only scouts patrolling, the view of the snowy mountains was marvelous and he couldn’t believe that he was given the opportunity to see it with clear eyes. But his favorite part of the spot was how the wind blew against him, the chill cooling his burning skin and soothing the throbbing in his head. **  
**

It was also a place to avoid the piercing glares he would receive from others around Skyhold. He knew that it wouldn’t be easy, after all just months prior…he was the _enemy_. The isolation, the pointed insults, disgusted noises as he passed…he expected it all, but he’d be lying if he said that it could be difficult to bear at times. The battlements served as his place of solace, an escape from all of that, all the while helping him recover.

Today, on his fourth hour on the battlements, he heard a horn blow near the front gate, causing his attention to turn towards the courtyard. Emilie, along with three of her companions, galloped through and a smile came to his face as he saw the sun shine down on her, coating her in an orange glow. She climbed off of her horse, turning to bring her steed to the stable. As if she could feel his stare, her gaze turned towards him, her hand rising to wave at him. He waved back before tearing himself away, lest he embarrass himself or make her think he’s strange.

The smile on his face remained as his focus went back to the mountains, inhaling deeply, his hands planted firmly along the stone wall. He couldn’t help how elated he felt knowing that she was back. Not only because of the feelings that had grown, but because she was the only one here who treated him like a human being. Back in the Wilds, she had told him that she knew what it was like to have your entire world change because of timing. They could relate to each other on that level and having that brought some comfort during this transition. He heard the creaking of a door opening but he was too invested in the thought of her to look to the side, he had just assumed it was another scout.

“I see you’re up and about,” a familiar voice said. He turned his head then, his grin became wider as he saw Emilie approach.

“Yes, as comfortable as it was to lay on something other than a bedroll, I was getting restless,” he told her. She came to stand next to him, her arms folding along the wall as she leaned against it. “I’ve found the battlements to be the best place to spend my time.”

“And how are you feeling? How have people been treating you?” she asked. He noticed her eyes were full of concern, causing a warmth to spread over him.

“My symptoms are difficult at times but coming here helps alleviate the pain temporarily. The healers told me that they will get easier as time goes on, but that it can take years,” he paused, his eyes shifting from her face back to the mountains. “As for the people….there are some that treat me kindly, but there are others that treat me as I expected. But I can endure it.”

Her hand came to rest on his shoulder, instantly pulling his attention back to her. “Cullen, you have a place here, just like they do. Don’t let them make you think you don’t belong. We all have pasts that don’t paint the prettiest pictures,” she told him, her expression serious. Another smile pulled at his face at her words.

“You’re too kind to me, my lady,” he murmured, seeing the risky words paying off with her full lips stretching into a grin.

“And besides, if I hear them bad-mouthing you they’ll just have to face the wrath of the Inquisitor,” she joked. He chuckled, blush rising to his cheeks. As he looked down at her, their laughs mixing with one another, he couldn’t feel the pounding in his head, or the ringing of the lyrium song in ears, or trembling in his bones. His pain, while still there, had faded into the background while her presence had brought hope to the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the interest in 'Loving the Enemy' which has helped me be motivated to write more of them! All kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
